


The Type to Look Out For

by brandxmisery



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Levi is a shotacon, M/M, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandxmisery/pseuds/brandxmisery
Summary: Luke already knows he can't trust demons. Yet somehow he ends up owing one a favor.
Relationships: Leviathan/Luke
Comments: 17
Kudos: 146





	The Type to Look Out For

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all my shotacon Levi fans!

Never owe a favor to a demon. Luke especially knows the truth in this--he doesn't trust demons as far as he can throw them, which is to say, not at all. And yet somehow he found himself owing a favor to Levi, the third-born. He's not really sure why or how he was coerced into dressing up as Ruri-chan, but here he was, trying to hide his embarrassment while Levi cooed and awed, snapping pictures of the pint-sized angel in the demon's bedroom.

"You look just like her!"

Luke huffs in annoyance. "Are you saying I look like a girl?"

"I'm saying you look really cute in that outfit," Levi responds, taking a few more shots, noting how Luke's face has grown much redder in the past few seconds. A smile tugs at the corner of his lips.

"Ugh," Luke hangs his head, angry at how he's been reacting. His face feels so hot. He doesn't want to give Levi the satisfaction. "Demons are the actual worst!"

With his gaze on the floor, Luke can see Levi's feet as they move closer to him. He startles, on edge from the absurdity of the situation. Looking up at the demon hovering over him, he reflexively backs up, stumbling over a stack of the many DVDs strewn about in Levi's room. He falls as ungracefully as an angel can. Flat on his back, the frilly skirt flipping up and exposing him in the worst way. He can hear Levi make an obscene noise, and then the rapid shutter sound of his D.D.D. Frantic, Luke scrambles to right himself and fix the skirt so that it's covering him.

"You perverted otaku!" he yells, fists balled between his legs, bunching the skirt to hide under.

Levi kneels down on the floor in front of him. Invading his space. Luke flinches at how close the demon is.

"We made a deal," Levi starts to explain. "You agreed to this."

Luke can feel the anger well up in him. He snaps. "You only told me to dress up like this! You didn't say a-anything about, about..." _Panty shots_ , Luke finishes in his own head. When he feels the demon's hands on his, he slaps them away.

But that only incenses Levi, who grabs the slim wrists of the tiny angel to push him down. Luke yelps loudly. Just like a chihuahua. Lord, he hates that nickname, and is even more upset when it fits. Tears bead in the corners of his eyes. Humiliation, hatred, confusion--all overwhelming him to the point that his body starts to shake. Trembling under Levi looming over him.

"You really do look like her," the demon remarks in a hushed voice. He shifts his grip on Luke's wrists, holding them both in one broad palm as his free hand fixes the cat-eared beret on his head, stroking the long wig down to the end of pigtail that's now nestled against the angel's thighs. The sudden tough against the sliver of bared skin between the skirt and thigh highs has Luke struggling again, trying to wriggle himself out of Levi's grip.

The demon obliges him, releasing his wrists, but settling his hands on either side of Luke's body, watching as the flustered angel pulls the beret he's just fixed over his face. Trying to hide from him.

"Leave me alone already!" comes out muffled from underneath the fabric.

Levi has had more than his share of various fantasies involving Ruri-chan, but this particular situation is one of his favorites. The blushing tsundere. His eyes wander over Luke's tiny frame, looking more vulnerable than before with the angel's futile attempt to make himself invisible. His knees are pressed together, legs in an X-shape, trying to bar him access from what was under the skirt. Levi slides one of his legs between Luke's, pressing a heavy thigh into him to spread his legs.

Luke lets out a shocked 'ahh', his hands leaving his face to push against Levi's chest. It's an empty gesture. The demon is twice the size of him, and Luke begins to cry at the realization he can't stop this. Still, he balls his fists and heaves against Levi as the demon leans in closer to him. Levi pulls the beret off, watching Luke blink tears away and look up at him with slitted eyes and gritted teeth. He brushes the stray hairs of the wig away from the angel's forehead, trailing his fingers down Luke's flushed face to his chin before cupping it and running his thumb against lips swollen from the angel biting at it.

"I'm not lying when I say you look cute, you know. And I'm not trying to hurt you, silly normie." Levi's tone dips dramatically at the last sentence. A lusty whisper as he closes the gap between them and catches Luke's small mouth with his own.

"Mmph!?"

Levi is goaded on at the feeling of the angel's slim legs squeezing around his thigh, nipping at Luke's bottom lip. In a feral haze, he takes advantage of Luke opening his mouth to whine, pushing his tongue deep inside the hot mouth. He's leaning on him heavy, leg nudging against the pantaloons under the skirt. There's evidence now that Luke isn't hating this as much as he tries to convey to the demon. Levi moans, deepening the kiss--pleasantly surprised to find the angel relaxing against him.

Maybe it's the press of his thigh against Luke's small hardness. The demon grinds against him, rewarded with the erotic vibrations of Luke moaning into his mouth. His hand finds purchase on slender thighs, squeezing the soft flesh before sliding up to the band of underwear beneath the skirt.

The action kicks Luke out of his hazy, aroused stupor and he pulls away from Luke's kiss, flinging his head to the side and crying out. "Stop it, don't touch me there!"

He barely has the words out before Levi is shoving his fingers in his mouth to shush him. Pressing kisses against his exposed neck to soothe him, though he expects the angel to bite down on him.

He doesn't.

Luke just cries and mumbles incoherently around the fingers in his mouth as Levi shimmies the underwear off him. He wonders if this is the first time the angel has been touched like this. Levi grows more excited at the thought, running his hands back up Luke's legs to push the skirt aside just enough to see everything.

The small, pink cock twitching under the lacey fabric. Head so swollen in arousal it's glistening. Luke once again tries to 'hide' himself, squeezing his thighs together as far as they can go. Levi slips his fingers out of the angel's mouth, using both hands to pry his legs open again, ignoring the feeble attempt of Luke trying to stop him. His hands glide to the underside of Luke's legs, pushing them up and over his shoulders to give his mouth better access.

Levi kisses the inside of the angel's thighs, sucking roughly before licking against the crease. Luke's fists are in his hair now, pulling enough to be a discomfort, but their presence only turns Levi on even more. The demon brings his tongue further down, licking at the sensitive flesh just above the angel's quivering hole before taking both of his smooth balls into his mouth to suck on them.

Luke is a lot more vocal, panting and groaning loudly, bucking his hips into Levi's face as the demon licks all along the soft, sensitive skin, hollowing his cheeks to apply more pressure on them. That's enough to get Luke squirming again. Levi releases the angel's balls from his mouth, a grin of satisfaction curling on his face. He licks a stripe up the underside of Luke's cock, flattening it wide against the small head, pressing it against his heaving belly. Levi can tell by the way that Luke is kneading a hand into the back of his head that he's enjoying this, and that's all the motivation he needs.

The demon sucks hard against the base of Luke's dick, ripping a yell so loud he's sure his brothers have heard it. But he doesn't really care. He knows they've heard worse coming out of the speakers of his computer. He's positive now the angel has never allowed himself to experience any sort of pleasure like this and he's determined to make him feel good.

The whole Ruri-chan set-up is no longer relevant. He's just giddy at the thought of taking Luke's virginity. The whiny brat who hates demons, being taken by a demon and enjoying it. There's a budding sadistic side to Levi that can't wait; it's that side that's pushing Luke's legs up and over his head, pinning him to the ground again.

Pushing his tongue against a tiny and burning hot hole. The angel squeaks in confused shock. _He sounds so cute_ , Levi thinks, pressing harder against the tight muscle. Despite Luke still being dressed as Ruri-chan, the illusion is gone for the otaku third-born. He's not thinking of his idol anymore; he's thinking of how to break in the chihuahua.

His tongue slowly breaches the ring of flesh. Levi enjoys the sensation of Luke clenching around him rhythmically… oh, how good that will feel around a different organ.

Levi licks deep inside the angel's virgin hole. He tastes strangely sweet. Heavenly, excusing the pun. The demon thrusts his tongue in and out, stopping to suck on him and ripping more nonsensical mumbling and moaning from Luke.

He stops abruptly. Smiling when Luke makes a disappointed noise at the sudden lack of stimulation. Levi returns to his original position, hovering over the angel half his size shuddering on his bedroom floor, smile widening in tandem to the redness on Luke's cheeks deepening as Levi stares at him predatorily.

Luke sucks in his breath when Levi circles his asshole with a finger. No warning before that finger is dipping inside him--he's crying out soundless, mouth wet with saliva as he unwittingly grinds against the finger probing his insides. Levi is quick to find the spot that makes Luke see stars. Rubbing hard against it until the angel is grabbing him around his shoulders and burying his wet face against Levi's neck. Panting louder than ever now. Levi can't hold back. He's shifting the two of them just enough to pull his pants down and free his own dick. Spitting liberally into his hand and wetting himself while aiming the head of his cock against Luke's awaiting hole.

The angel hugs him harder and silences his own scream by biting into Levi's neck as the demon enters him in one long, deliberate stroke. _Damn_ , Levi thinks. He's beyond tight. And only getting tighter the deeper Levi pushes in.

"Mmh, you feel so good, chihuahua."

Luke hisses at him, but it's more pleasure than annoyance. "Don't… call me… that. Pervert… otaku."

That's right, Levi is a pervert. That's why he bottoms out in a deep thrust, feeling Luke claw at his back, licking the tears falling from his clenched eyes. He doesn't take any time before he's thrusting in a rough rhythm; nothing could ever feel this good. This debauched. He was defiling one of god's angels, who was even starting to moan his name. It was good to be a demon.

Even better when Luke orgasms hard around Levi buried inside him. The tightness was almost unbearable and Levi let out a slew of curses before folding the angel in half and fucking him at a faster pace. Luke's face was a mess of tears and saliva. His wig was coming off, and Levi could see the beads of sweat glistening around the locks of blond hair under the fake strawberry blond.

Luke's eyes caught his. An expression without a name. One that brought Levi to his edge and he fell hard, slamming into Luke's ass and cumming deep inside him. He collapsed on the small body under him, panting. Curling his arms around him and burying his face in a sweaty neck.

"You should be more wary of demons, you know," Levi warns the angel. Almost laughing at the distinct dog-like growl of annoyance rumbling against his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I am back on my bullshit writing for pairings I don't even care for, for the lulz.
> 
> I love y'all! Lewd Luke!


End file.
